Deep Space
Deep Space is an upcoming science fiction drama film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, who is the only star in this movie. The film follows Duncan Winters, an astronaut stranded in space, alone. The second film in the Roblox Cinematic Universe, it is an homage to the film Moon and is based on the game Deep Space Tycoon. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Duncan Winters, an astronaut who runs an empire alone in space. His name is taken from Duncan Jones, the director of the film Moon, which this film is an homage to. Plot A black hole approaches the spaceship Wicker III, sucking up and killing all the crew members, sans one, Captain Duncan Winters. The equipment aboard the ship has been damaged, so Duncan uses the profits from an intergalactic sale to repair the equipment. Realizing the ship's core has been damaged, Duncan decides to try and fly to other planets to repair the core. The Wicker III gets attacked by alien invaders, sending Duncan and the ship crash landing on Planet Shroom, a planet inhabited by mushrooms. Duncan camps there for about a week, taking several mushrooms from mushroom trees to repair the ship. He then finds out an alien mining facility mining surium, zarid, darium, ombium, and pogny can repair the core, so he takes some back, and uses them. The ship takes off right then. Duncan lands on a desert planet, and starts a uranium mining station, along with making a distress signal and occupies an abandoned space station. However, the beacon attracts a sand scorpion, which attacks Duncan and almost destroys the spaceship, but he grabs a gun and blasts the scorpion. After the uranium is mined, Duncan applies it to the core, taking off. He flies to a lava planet, mines lava, and captures an alien. Duncan goes to a snow planet, and falls in a deep crater. Deciding to survive, he mines some ore, and then escapes with the help of some paths. He also builds a teleporter back up to the ship. The ore can be used to fix the core, so after several tries, Duncan adds a red ore to the core to repair it. On a forest planet, Duncan decides to set up shop for a research facility. After finishing the facility, he meets the Tri-Masters, three aliens who run the galaxy. They fire at a research facility, secretly evolving the aliens he caught, including a deadly one named X. Once afloat again, Duncan travels to an Alien Jungle, and builds another mining station, flying away. He floats in a void, repairing the core with the ore, but gets caught in a abyss, where X destroys the ship. Duncan gets a new ship, and flies to a temple, where the mutated aliens reveal themselves to be the Guardians of the Universe, where, after Duncan shoots their temple, sneak onto his ship, making him crash land on an ocean planet. There, Duncan fails to survive without food, and dies underwater.